half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
"A Red Letter Day"
Chapter 2: A Red Letter Day After making his way to Kleiner's Lab, Gordon Freeman is given back his HEV Suit and is taken to a secret room which contains Isaac Kleiner's teleporter. After reuiniting with Eli Vance, Alyx Vance is sent to Eli's lab, however, on Gordon's turn to be teleported, Lamarr, Dr. Kleiner's pet headcrab, causes the teleport to malfunction. After teleports to various areas, including Breen's office, which results in Gordon being pursued by the Combine, Gordon is sent behind Kleiner's lab. After going around and finding Barney, Gordon is briefed on the Canals, and given back his crowbar. Gordon then sets off on his journey to Black Mesa East. Walkthrough The "A Red Letter Day" chapter is more character introduction and storyline development than combat. For most of the chapter, you cannot die or get hurt. Once in the lab, go throught the scene. Some of the information that is discussed is actually quite interesting. Once Barney opens the HEV Suit container, move to it to acquire it. The suit makes you less vulnerable to natural hazards such as radiation and has a zoom feature. Z is the default key to use the feature. The suit can also be charged up, which makes the suit take damage instead of your health points. Use the charger nearby to charge your suit. Just press and hold e while in front of it. Now you get to see Kleiner's teleport. When Alyx is ready to teleport through, a plug will come out. Simply hold it with e and bring it near the plug. It will automatically attach. Then, you get to throw a switch to activate the teleport. Once the glass case opens, press e to use it. Alyx will then teleport through. Now it's your turn to teleport through! Once the teleport comes down, get on in and brace yourself. Barney throws the switch but Lamarr, jumping out of the vents, destabilizes the teleport! You are they teleported to various locations, even Wallace Breen's office in the Citadel. You will then find yourself outside in the back of Kleiner's lab. Drop down from the rafter you’re on, run in between the large generators, and head right up through the small passage and up the stairs. Once you’re through the door, you’ll find yourself face to face with the massive structure of the Citadel. Barney will also appear to provide you with some guidance and your first weapon of the game, the reliable and iconic crowbar. Bash through the wooden planks barring your passage ahead of you and head through the service tunnel. Remember, at any time you can activate your flashlight in dark areas by pressing f (default key). Remember to only use it when needed, as it depletes your sprint and oxygen reserves. From here you’ll find a small hole to drop out of and onto the railroad tracks below. Once you’re down there, head to your left and enter into the red train car. Bash through the rubble and give the door a smack of your crowbar to open up the doors on the opposite end. No sooner than you exit your car however, than you realize that a train is heading straight at you! To make matters worse, Civil Protection officers are firing at you from a bridge above. In order to escape, sprint down the tracks to your right and hang a left at the opening between two train cars. Take another immediate left and head into the green car, bash through the rubble, and climb up the ladder inside. Once you’re on the roof of the car, you’ll need to make a jump onto the roof of the car to your left and another jump right over the fence. Should you fall, simply retreat back to the green car. You will need to hurry though, as Civil Protection is repelling down. Once you make it over the fence, run straight ahead, bash through the barred opening, and take a left once you reach the stairs. The game will then load the next chapter.